


The Heart of a Volunteer

by Riain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Chance Meetings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lost Love, Marines, Navy Nurses, Pearl Harbor Attack, Time Period: 1941, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- No zombies- Time period piece. A chance meeting brought Sgt. Daryl Dixon, USMC, together with Navy Nurse Beth Greene in paradise. What they didn't know was the looming  shadow of war would tear them apart, all while unexpectedly bringing them closer together. *Eventual Bethyl*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the ever amazing BethylAddixon on ff.net and I decided to team up and write a AU-historical-No zombies Bethyl fic. We wanted something different than the normal college/old west/ whathaveyou, and with BethylAddixon being a huge fan of CMC, we thought that we could pull off another military piece but set in a different era. 
> 
> No worries, they will get together. We are going to try and stay a bit true to the era, so there will be no bed hopping anytime soon. It will happen though!
> 
> Enjoy!

_November 25_ _ th_ _, 1941_

 

            “So girls, I hear Hawaii is paradise. There’s going to be so many men out there, I think the ratio is like ten to one. There’s plenty of military men to go around. You girls know you can’t resist a man in uniform!” Charlotte winked to the gaggle of young nurses sitting around the table eating dinner in the opulent dining room of the  _Polynesian Jewel_ heading towards Hawaii from San Francisco. The group of four nurses were from all corners of the country, but became fast friends over the last week since they boarded the steamer ship heading for their new duty station of Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.

            Trying to make herself inconspicuous, looking down at her half eaten meal, Beth Greene blushed at the happy laughter of the girls talking about men they would possibly run into, when she had left a boyfriend back home. She was the youngest of the group, having lied about her age to join the nurse corps, to get away from her small hometown of Clayton, GA. Right about now Beth’s family would be putting up the Christmas tree at church, getting everyone into the holiday spirit. Beth loved Christmastime, it was her favorite holiday with all the home baked goods and people getting together. This year, Beth wouldn’t be making it back home for Christmas, being on an island in the Pacific Ocean.

           Gail elbowed Beth gently, startling her out of the memories of back home. “Beth, what about you? Are you looking forward to all the dances and social gatherings? You haven’t said much since we got on the boat.” Gail was probably the one person Beth talked the most to, the tall redhead from Chicago made sure that every girl in the group was sociable and welcome. Beth was Gail’s project child, she was quiet and kept to herself. Gail found Beth more than once writing in a journal in their shared room, rather than out exploring the steamer ship.

           "Oh," Beth began, dabbing her mouth with a cloth napkin and blushing when she felt the group's eyes on her, "Um, Yeah. I guess you could say I'm pretty excited. I just can't wait until we get there. Just think girls, the sights are going to be just gorgeous," Beth gushed, her crystal blue eyes lighting up in anticipation. The girls nodded, continuing to chatter about the reputable beauty of Hawaii, when Charlotte sought out the spotlight once more. Beth wasn't sure if she liked Charlotte quite yet. While Beth was quiet and reserved, Charlotte was a tad loud and boisterous. They were polar opposites, but had to get along since they would be working at the hospital together when they reached the shore.

          "The sights I'll be keeping my eye on will be tall, tan, and handsome," Charlotte said, her emerald eyes sparkling as the girls burst into a fit of giggles. The more the girls talked about mouthwatering men in uniform, the more Beth’s heart ached for Jimmy. 

           They were the typical high school sweethearts that everyone assumed would get married in time, but Beth had other plans. She cared for Jimmy, a lot, but she was consumed with the idea of serving her country by tending to the wounded military men. She just wished that Jimmy could see her aspirations the way she did. Jimmy was a close minded country boy that thought Beth was fit to be a housewife after high school, not a nurse, and sure as hell not thousands of miles away from Georgia. Beth loved her little hometown, but she wanted to see the word, explore it and meet new people, go to new places, and have a little fun before she settled down. She had a bit of that wandering spirit that Beth inherited from her father, Hershel.

          "So, Beth what kind of man in uniform will you have your eye on?" Charlotte asked, attempting to pull the shy girl to into the lively conversation. Charlotte could tell by Beth's demeanor that she was a southern blossom, as was Charlotte. Beth was the traditional blonde haired, blue eyed petite southern belle--Charlotte was the polar opposite. She was more of the green eyed, curvy brunette that had male admirers tagging along behind her. Charlotte came straight from Atlanta and she knew Beth came from the small region of Clayton. 

          "Actually, I have a boyfriend back home," Beth said, tucking a loose golden curl behind her ear. The brunette pursed her cherry red lips and studied Beth's serious expression. Once more, all eyes were on Beth and she began to feel the heat creep up her neck. She didn’t want to talk about Jimmy to the girls, but she had already opened that can of worms. “His name is Jimmy and he helps my daddy on the farm. He’s a good guy.” Beth sighed, hoping that tidbit would be enough to appease the girls’ curiosity.

          Charlotte cut her eyes at the blonde, like a snake hunting a mouse. “And why isn’t Jimmy doing his part for the war effort, sweetie?” As far as Charlotte was concerned, every able bodied man should be out fighting the good fight against the Japs and Germans. She was jealous that Beth’s boyfriend was home working the farm, while all three of her brothers were serving in the Eastern front and the Pacific theatre. Charlotte’s parents had given each of their children to the war effort, doing their part.

         “He’s the only one left in his family. His daddy was killed in the Great War and his older brother was murdered in a gangland drive by in Atlanta. Robert was standing on the street corner outside the recruiting office when he was gunned down, along with a group of guys he was standing with waiting to sign their names.”  Beth choked up at the memory, everyone in the county who knew the Tully family was saddened at Mae and George’s loss. Beth stood up, politely excusing herself from the group to go to bed. They would be pulling into Hawaii in the morning, and Beth wanted to make sure she was well rested.

         The group of girls fell silent, no one said a word as Beth walked away. Served Charlotte right for being nosey, Jimmy was none of her concern. Beth put her hair up in rags and went to bed, she didn’t even hear Gail come into the room and settle into bed herself. All the nurses needed to be rested for the long day coming, checking into work and moving into their new quarters would be exhausting, but exciting to be somewhere new. Beth was excited and nervous all the same, it would be the farthest she had ever been from home.

 

* * *

 

            Beth toted her one suitcase through the maze of the pier, struggling to keep up with the other nurses. The Hawaiian sun was bright, but the weather was amazingly pleasant for end of November. The gossip Beth had heard about Hawaii was right, it was beautiful. The white sand beaches, the clear blue ocean to the majestic mountains, this _was_ paradise.

            The sound of a car horn blaring startled Beth as a large hand gripped into her arm, jerking her back into a solid chest that was standing firmly on the sidewalk. Trembling from being startled at the horn blowing, she looked up into the storm blue eyes of a man who was nearly scowling at her.

           “Ya need to be careful out here honey, these folks don’t know how to drive with common sense.” His gruff southern drawl made Beth’s heart homesick, she could recognize a southern accent anywhere.

            “Thanks for saving me. I’m sorry I was just trying to keep up with my friends.” Beth straightened her dress as a fresh faced young man with green eyes and a wide grin handed over her dropped suitcase.

            “Here ya go doll, my name’s Frank. You have a good day now.” Frank stood next to the gruff southern man who still had a hold of Beth’s arm. The man dropped her arm roughly, as he would after scolding a petulant child.

            “Thank you Frank. And your name is?” Beth addressed the man who was scowling at her, but before he could answer, Gail took ahold of Beth’s arm, pulling her across the street to the rest of the group.

           “Beth! What were you doing straggling behind? You could have been run over if it wasn’t for those guys!” Gail admonished, as Beth turned to look at the men in question. Frank waved, still smiling, causing Gail to smile and wave back. The stranger’s eyes bored into Beth’s, he was not smiling, but his face held a look of curiosity. Beth told herself if she ran into the blue eyed stranger again, that she would thank him properly and introduce herself. It was the least she could do for someone who just saved her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the ever amazing BethylAddixon for writing this chapter (with very little help from me) and making it totally awesome! I'm hoping I can get all this homework from this week done so that I can help out on Ch 3!

_November 25, 1941_

 

Daryl couldn't help but stare after the small blonde, apparently named Beth, as the tall red head drug her away. The girl damn near got herself hit by a car, she would've of it hadn't been for Daryl and Frank behind her. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. His hand gripped her arm until, until Frank handed her the suitcase and snapped him out of his intense trance with her. The girl's soft voice floated around in his head, when a blaring car horn jolted him into reality.

 

"Shit!" Daryl growled as he clumsily stumbled back onto the sidewalk. Frank, who was standing behind him, started to laugh hysterically at the usually alert, sturdy man. Daryl scowled at him, and less than playfully punched the young man's arm.

 

"Can it, Frank. I don't need your shit," Daryl grumbled as heat began to creep up this neck in a flush of embarrassment. Frank stifled another chuckle and attempted to sober up from his fit of laughter. 

 

"You almost got yourself hit by a car, after you saved that gal from becoming a greasy spot on the pavement," Frank pointed out, nudging him with his elbow, "I mean, if you weren't too busy staring at her ass as she walked away..." His voice trailing off as Daryl glared at him open mouthed. 

 

"It wasn't like that," Daryl said, rolling his eyes and running his hand through his newly shorn hair. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to it being this short.

 

"Yeah, whatever. How about some breakfast? I'm about to starve," Frank said, motioning to the small diner across the street. Daryl nodded, and followed him across the street once there was a break in traffic. Frank was one of the few people that Daryl actually like in his Marine platoon. Unlike most of the other young hotshots, he wasn't a self absorbed, narcissistic prick. Frank just got him, he didn't pester him for anymore than Daryl was willing to tell divulge.

* * *

 

"Hi, boys! A booth for two?" A chipper waitress asked, picking up two menus, as soon as both of the men set foot in the small diner. Daryl's empty stomach rumbled as soon as he smelled fresh coffee brewing, and bacon sizzling.

 

"That'd be just perfect, ma'am," Frank said, flashing his white smile. The waitress turned and led them to their table, his Oklahoman charm make her blush. Daryl shook his head in disbelief as he saw how Frank affected the young woman with just a few words. They sat down at the cushy booth, and the waitress rushed over to the counter to get them two mugs of coffee. 

 

"What're you getting?" Frank asked, looking at his menu. Daryl shrugged is shoulders and skimmed over the large menu. The waitress brought their cups of coffee to the table, and offered them a couple of minutes to decide on their choice. Daryl raised is eyebrow as he read the odd dishes listed, and finally decided on a loaded omelet. 

 

"Have you two decided on anything?" The waitress asked as she strolled back to the table, pulling out her notepad. Daryl nodded and looked up at the Hawaiian girl.

 

"I'll have the loaded omelet, and hash browns," Daryl said with a small smile as he closed his menu and brought his cup of coffee to his lips. He'd never get tired of the hot, bitter bite of good black coffee. Frank put down his menu, and decided to get what Daryl was having. 

 

"I'll have your food out as soon as I can," She said, picking up both of the menus and heading over to the counter. Frank bit his lip and looked after her as she walked away.

 

"How about that waitress? She's a beaut alright," Frank said with a low whistle as soon as she was out of earshot, causing Daryl to chuckle. Sure, the black haired, bronze native was beautiful, but he couldn't seem to get the little blonde off of his mind. Beth...yeah Beth. He chewed his cheek and stared off into space, not even listening to Frank ramble on about the waitress.

 

"Hey! Are ya even listening?" Frank asked impatiently, Daryl immediately looked at him and nodded. Frank raised an eyebrow and groaned. 

 

"I asked you if you were looking forward to getting our shots later," Frank started, and Daryl shook his head and grunted, "C'mon, just think of all of the cute little nurses," He said making Daryl scoff.

 

"Yeah, cute little nurses that get the opportunity to stick a needle in my ass," Daryl said sarcastically, "That's real cute alright. Havin' some girl willingly see my ass so she can jab it."

 

"Ya never know, she might find your lilly white ass attractive," Frank said, his face twisting into wide smile. Daryl cut his eyes at him, before finally chuckling. Frank was funny as hell and could make light of anything, he'd give him that.

 

The two men sat there comfortably shooting the shit, until their food came out. Daryl drizzled hot sauce on his omelet and began to hungrily shove forkfuls of eggs into his mouth. He had been in the Marines for about three years, and to be honest he actually enjoyed it for the most part. If it hadn't been for his shithead brother, Merle, Daryl wouldn't be moving up in the Marine corps. Three years earlier, he got caught boosting a car for his brother to bootleg with. As always, Daryl got the shitty end of the stick while Merle made it off by the skin of his teeth. The judge gave him a choice of two years in county or two join the military. He joined the Marines simply to get his ass out of a hotspot, but then he quickly found out how much he liked the corps, so he never left. His platoon was the closest thing he'd probably ever have to an actual family...that didn't beat the hell out of him and fall into the bottle. 

* * *

 

Daryl and Frank finished their meal, and quickly set off to Pearl Harbor to change into their green working cammies. They needed to be properly dressed for the day, and fortunately they lucked out and got the day off. The only hang up was getting the damn dreaded shots. Daryl could handle a needle, hell he had at least four tattoos, but he absolutely hated shots. Especially getting a large needle in the ass, but it was what had to be done and he couldn't argue with the system. Daryl pulled his shirt over his muscled, lean frame and knocked on the bathroom door to hurry Frank up. 

 

"You almost done in there? We need to get to the hospital pretty soon," Daryl said in an impatient tone. Honestly, he just wanted to hurry up and get this over with and Frank was taking his sweet time. Daryl paced back and forth in their bunk until Frank strolled out of the bathroom leisurely.

 

"You act like you're in a hurry or somethin'," Frank grumbled as he followed Daryl out of the bunk. Daryl rolled his eyes and swiftly led the way, Frank struggling to keep up with Daryl's antsy pace. 

 

The two men made their way to the hospital at a quick pace. As soon as Daryl set foot inside the door, his stomach twisted and his palms began to sweat. His irrational nervousness of hospitals set him on edge, and he didn't like it. Young nurses buzzed around them, and Frank constantly elbowed him in the ribs to take in the sight. Daryl didn't seem to notice when he narrowed his eyes at a particular small blonde stacking gauze at the nurse's station. 


End file.
